Cleo and her daughter
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Cleo and Lewis have a daughter named Mandy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

* * *

**Cleo and her daughter**

**Cleo Sertori enter her daughter's bedroom. Cleo and Lewis have been married for 9 years and now they have a 6 year old daughter named Mandy Jean Sertori.**

"Good morning, sweetie! Time to get up!" says Cleo in a clear happy tone.

"Mommy, I'm sleepin'...!" says Mandy.

"No, you're not." says Cleo with a smirk. "If you were you wouldn't hear me."

"Okey..." says Mandy as she get out of bed.

"Get dressed and I'll make you some breakfast." says Cleo with a smile as she walk out from the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

Mandy put on her new jeans and a pink t-shirt with the words 'Miss Cutie-Cute' on it.

"Yay me!" says Mandy to herself as she walk downstairs.

"Mornin' to you, sweetie!" says Lewis when he sees Mandy enter the kitchen.

Lewis smile when he sees his daughter. She look almost exactly like Cleo did when he first met her all those years ago.

Cleo sees the smile on her husband's face. "Lewis, what's on your mind, huh?" says Cleo.

"Nothing special, really. Just the fact that our little baby girl look almost exactly like you did at that age when we first met." says Lewis in a calm mature tone.

"I know! She look so much like me, but she's got your personality though." says Cleo.

"You mean that she like fishing?" says Lewis.

"That and also she seem to have your confidence too." says Cleo.

"She has some of your personality too, Cleo." says Lewis.

"I guess..." says Cleo with a small laugh.

"I'm headin' to work. See you girls later! Bye!" says Lewis as he put down his newspaper and cup of tea, give Cleo a small kiss and put on his jacket and grab his briefcase and walk out to his car.

"Bye, Lewis!" says Cleo.

"Mommy, I wanna watch a movie!" says Mandy.

"Can you play with your dolls for a while, I've got work to do? We can watch a movie later." says Cleo with a calm friendly voice.

"Mom, pleeeeeease!" says Mandy with a very cute childish voice.

"Sorry, mommy's gotta work." says Cleo with a smile.

"Okey!" says Mandy as she eat the last of her bacon-sandwich and run up to her room.

"I gotta pick someone to replace Jenna on Friday-night's dance-show..." says Cleo to herself as she walk into her home-office. Inside the room are photos of her, Rikki and Emma, Cleo's dance-trophies, a spanish dagger that Rikki and Zane gave her for her birthday a few years ago, a Fender guitar that Emma gave her for Christmas last year and a big photo of Cleo and Lewis at their wedding.

Cleo sit down in her purple leather chair at the big old rosewood-desk and turn on her computer.

"Let's see..." says Cleo. "Sarah's a good dancer, but she's not on the same level as Jenna yet. Hm, maybe Julia? She's good and she and Jenna look pretty similar. I'll send her an e-mail and ask her if she wanna dance the lead-part."

An hour later Cleo turn off her computer and walk up to her daughter's room.

"Mandy, darling! Mommy's done with work, we can watch that movie now." says Cleo as she open the door to mandy's room.

"Aww, so cute!" says Cleo in a soft voice as she sees her daugher asleep on a pile of pink and purple blankets on the floor with many dolls around her.

"I better not wake her now." says Cleo as she walk out and close the door.

Cleo walk down to the kitchen and take a seat by the table, she grab the newspapaer that Lewis had been reading and read it.

"As always, gossip about weird celebrities and nothing of actual value in this damn newspaper..." says Cleo as she roll her eyes.

Cleo eats a sandwich while reading the rest of the newspaper.

"I wonder if Emma and Chris have fun in London..." says Cleo.

"Mommy, time for movie!" says Mandy out loud in a happy voice as she come down the stairs.

"Mandy, I went to your room earlier, but you were asleep." says Cleo.

"Yeah, fell asleep on blanket-pile..." says Mandy.

"Okey, so what movie do you want to watch?" says Cleo.

"I wanna watch the Pokémon-movie!" says Mandy.

Mandy has forced her mom to watch that one 10 times already, but Cleo hate to see her daughter cry so she says "Okey!"

Cleo turn on the TV and DVD-player. Mandy grab the DVD-case from the shelf, open it and give her mom the disc. Cleo put the disc into the DVD-player and push the play-button on the remote.

"Yay! I love this movie!" says Mandy.

10 minutes later Cleo's cell phone beeps.

"Cleo, speakin'..."

"Hi, Cleo! It's me, Emma."

"Hi, Em, what's up?"

"Just wanna tell you that Chris and me will be back home on Saturday. Maybe you, Lewis, Rikki and Zane would like to come over for dinner. I'll make fish-pie."

"Sounds nice. I'll talk to Lewis as well as Zane and Rikki and call you again later...okey?"

"Sure, Cleo! Bye!"

"Bye, Em!"

"Who was that, mom?" says Mandy.

"That was Emma." says Cleo.

"Aunt Emma? Is she back from England now?" says Mandy.

"No. She gets home on Saturday." says Cleo.

Cleo dial Rikki's number.

"Rikki Bennet speakin'..."

"Hi, Rikki...it's Cleo."

"Hi, Cleo!"

"I just got a call from Emma. She and Chris get back on Saturday and she wonder if you and Zane would like to join them and me and Lewis for dinner at their house."

"Sure, sounds lovely! We'll be there!"

"Perfect! Say hello to Abi from me."

"Of course! Say hello to little Mandy yourself, Cleo. Bye!"

"Yeah! Bye!"

"Aunt Rikki says hello." says Cleo to Mandy.

"Aunt Rikki is soo cool, mom!" says Mandy.

"Rikki is pretty cool, yes." says Cleo with a smile.

"You can watch the rest of the movie yourself, right? I'm gonna take a shower..." says Cleo as she walk upstairs to the bathroom.

"Okey!" says Mandy.

**The End.**


End file.
